villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Aliens (Agamemnon Counterpart)
The Aliens are the supporting characters in the animation Agamemnon Counterpart. On June 13, 2006 the video was posted to YouTube. History The video starts off with a legal warning, this is followed by a text saying: "In the year 2571, a videocassette tape was found in a pile of rubble on the ruins of a certain blue planet. What you are about to witness will not be the contents of the aforementioned castle. This is an entirely different recording." After the text, a child cartoon appears with a text saying: "Let's Make A New Friend", while two Alien creatures appearing. Eventually, the blue alien says a'', as the yellow one says ''o, while screaming is heard in the background. After a man appears without a face, screaming. While in front of him, a bunch of blue aliens appears, jumping around, while in the sky, letter "a" appears. Eventually, the yellow alien appears in the middle of the blue aliens, as it's head gets off from its body, going up in the air, transforming into an octopus-like creature. In the end, a Alien-alike Bunny head pops up on the blue screen and makes even more confusion by merging everything inside before the yellow alien becomes giant, clones itself as the actual character size and appears again, while behind him letters a'' and ''o appear, as the man appears in confusion. Japanese Rape Theory On another Wikia, someone created a page about the video, that gave the history of the video. The theory says that the tape was found in an old forest in Japan and that it was labeled by four letters. The screaming from the video sounded exactly the same as a Japanese student that was raped and murdered by two men that recorded it, also known as The Cobra Japanese Rape. Explanation The video is really an animation created in 2001, for DestinationImagiNation, that was a competition for artistic creations. It appears that the creator's of the video are: Michael Robinson (born: 1977), & Jason Kovac. Michael did the animations, and Jason did the drawings & found the sound effects. In 2006, Michael created his YouTube channel: Fividtelefuzzerator, where did he post the video. On the channel, you can find more of Michael's work. The scream was taken from a 1972 movie A Cry From Within. Also, the music at the begging of the video was also taken from another movie The Human Tornado. Gallery Images Agamenom.jpg|The Aliens's debut Bunny Alien_000000.png|Bunny Alien CovacHD.jpg |Michael & Jason in 2001. Videos Agamemnon counterpart Agamemnon Counterpart Explained Trivia *The Yellow Alien resembles Chuckie Finster (from Rugrats), Mayor Pothole McPucker (from Camp Lazlo) and H.R. Pufnstuf (from H.R. Pufnstuf), but only in a creepy cartoon form. *The Blue Aliens also resembles Plankton (from SpongeBob SquarePants), but with a vicious mouth. *The Bunny Alien head also resembles Cream the Rabbit (from Sonic the Hedgehog) and Cuddles (from Happy Tree Friends), but in a really scary form. *It is known that this cartoon in the tape was either found in 2003 or 2004, before Michael and Jason finished it in 2001 and uploaded it on YouTube in 2006. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Genderless Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Horror Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Animals Category:Abusers Category:Affably Evil Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Brainwashers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Partners in Crime Category:Traitor Category:Related to Hero Category:Crossover Villains Category:Urban Legends